Why Jethro?
by Chakotaylover
Summary: Gibbs recieves a phone call from a random claiming bodies, when they investigate deeper somehtings should never have been forgotten.  New emotions, memories and challenges face the NCIS team.  Who will be the unlucky one?
1. The call

_Hey this is my first ever NCIS story, Im a gibbs fanatic and love him so please could you read it fully and rate and review :)_

* * *

><p>"Grab you gear" The oh so famous words of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs had received a phone call from an anonymous caller claiming that there is a body in a warehouse at 102 Whitehelmond Drive.<p>

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because...I know your secret, Mr Gibbs"

"I don't have any secrets, what are you talking about?" Little did Gibbs know that there was something about him that he didn't even know, he did know however before the Comma but once he came out of it he can't recall anything about it, not even his own team know anything about it.

"Time's against you Mr Gibbs, many lives will end, and yours is one" All that was heard was the dead tone of the phone at the opposite end.

*******BACK TO PRESENT*********

"Where we going boss?" Asked DiNozzo the loyal very special agent as he liked to class himself

"Warehouse"

"Dead Marine?"

"Not sure DiNozzo. McGee!"

McGee came trotting up to him with a GPS in hand, he found the place they were looking for on it and decided that it was time to check out the place.

"No CCTV boss, I only have satellite images"

"Anything we can use"

"There's a black SUV on the image, but its dated 10 minutes ago, the co-ordinates wont feed back to me for another 10 minutes so I can't see if there's anything different to look at"

"So basically we're going Blind?"

"Yeah Boss"

Gibbs never liked this answer but he knew when he accepted the call there was a surprise install for him.

* * *

><p><em>Well thats the first chapter done, please rate and review and i do take your comment into mind but please if you have major complaints keep them to yourself, cheers - GibbsLover94<em>


	2. Burried

It took only 10 minutes to get to the destination. It wasn't what they expected. 4 Warehouses, 4 agent.

"Spread out 1 each, vests on, glocks loaded and check your corners"

Gibbs was the father figure in the team and when it came to a case when they were flying solo and blind. Of all the ones that he was concerned for it had to be McGee, he was the one on the team who didn't have the most experience with a fire arm. But for once he looked like he was really up to it. Ziva, she always looked up for a challenge and DiNozzo was looking cocky as ever.

"Spread out" Gibbs ordered.

He had assigned which warehouses they were to check out and they were to report over the comms what they found. Gibbs took the one that was furthest away. Ziva and DiNozzo had the ones that were half way and McGee took the closest. Gibbs slowly approached his warehouse while behind him he saw McGee go into his while Ziva ran up to hers and instead of going in the front way she went around the back, DiNozzo was giving some speech from a film referring to the scenario he was about to go into.

"Hey! DiNozzo, keep the comms free"

"Sorry Boss" He sounded like a little child being told off.

McGee entered his warehouse and was greeted by tons of boxes, all were cardboard and all were empty. Just as he was about to leave he heard something from behind him, _Tap Tap Tap,. _McGee was startled by the noise, on closer inspection it was just a loose pipe dripping down water. But where was the water coming from? Above him he saw a water tank, suddenly it exploded along with it came the loose pipes which luckily were blown outside, however there was a nasty surprise for him.

The rest of the team heard the explosion and immediately called for McGee over the comms, it was silent. *Coughing*

"Eh...Boss. I...I got a dead body"

"What happened McGoo?" Asked Tony

"Em..(his voice was shaky)..the water tank in the warehouse exploded and released a body"

Ziva on the other hand was too busy searching her warehouse to listen to what McGee had found. Her warehouse was basic, big spacious ground on the bottom and an office on top. As she was going up the stairs she heard them creek, she went slower not to aware anyone that she was there, if there was someone in the warehouse. CRASH!. The stairs gave way to her and she found herself clinging onto the stairs, using all her strength to pull herself up. Just as she got up she could hear buzzing. _'Flies'_ she thought to herself. As she looked through the key whole to the office she could see the tip of a black leather boot sticking out from behind a desk. Ziva was the one on the team who knew how to pick locks so easily. It was done in less than 10 seconds, probably one of the easiest locks that she has picked. Immediately when she opened the door she got the smell of rotten flesh and heard louder buzzing. Another dead body.

"Gibbs"

"Go Ziva"

"We got another dead one, white male from what's left of him"

"Group with McGee and move up to mine"

"Yes Gibbs"

Ziva managed to find another way back down to ground level rather than stay in the office with the rotting corpse, it smelt bad, really bad. Ziva met up with McGee and they both looked at the warehouse that Tony was in. Everything looked fine. In DiNozzos warehouse he was smiling and humming a tune that no-one knew expect him, it was the DiNozzo special as he liked to call it. With his glock drawn he checked all the rooms and noticed nothing wrong.

"All's clear here Bo….." suddenly Tony heard something

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs enquired

"AGHHHHH!" Tony screamed like a little girl over the comms feed. On the outside Ziva and Tim saw Tony run out of the warehouse like he had seen a ghost. Ziva ran up to him with her own gun drawn and peeked into the warehouse. Rats.

"Just Rats Gibbs"

"Ok, form on me" He reported

The rest of the team jogged up to the last warehouse and saw Gibbs crouched with his hand on the door knob ready to breach and enter. Well not so much breach seeing that the door was already open. Ziva and McGee were on the right side of the door whilst Tony and Gibbs were on the left. Ziva told Gibbs to let her go first and he declined her because he thought something bad was waiting on the other side. Yeah she was younger and more flexible than him but if something happened to any member of his team, he wouldn't be able to cope with it. Gibbs rushed in, incase there was someone on the other side of the door that he couldn't see. Nothing, nada. Only a box in the centre of the room.

"Zivar"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Box, centre of the room. Check it out"

The rest of the team fanned out into the room whilst Ziva cautiously approached the box. She took out her flash light and made sure that she wasn't going to touch the box at all encase there was a little surprise inside for them. Slowly running the light round the edge of the box she could see that the was no-way she could look inside it without taking of the masking tape that was placed around the seam of the box. ZZiva being ex-mossad knew that she would have to finely cut the tape, but her knife wasn't sharp enough. Slowly she felt the tape come undone. BANG! The box exploded leaving another smaller box inside it, slowly the handle began to turn. DiNozzo went for a closer look. Hahahahah! It screamed at him and he jumped back in surprise. It was a jack-in-the-box.

Tony was giggling away to himself and McGee looked like he has seen a ghost. Ziva on the other hand felt uneasy in the room, she felt open and as if she were being watch. Gibbs looked at her and also felt uneasy. He didn't know personally but his gutt was trying to tell him something. Slowly one by one they left the warehouse, but as soon as Tim and Ziva were outside, Jethro heard something. _Click click click _. He sprinted towards Tony

"Boss?"

Tony looked confused then stunned when he saw what his Boss was about to Do. A full on rugby tackle but instead of a tackle it was more of a shove. A shove out of the door. _BANG!_ The warehouse collapsed inwards on it self. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was buried.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, really getting into this story now, copy right is mine and NCIS, do not copy and paste this because you will hurt my feelings and immagination<em>

_Rate and review :D_


	3. Where are you?

_Thanks for the reviews guys theyre really helpful and I'm glad your enjoying it soo far :)_

_This chapters mainly about looking for Gibbs_

* * *

><p>Dust. Only dust Tony could see. He felt as if his head had been kicked by a horse. Slowly everything came back to him, the drive, getting ready, <strong>rats<strong> and…

"Gibbs" he whispered to himself

Tony tried to push himself up off the ground but found his leg pinned under the door that had been attached to the building, slowly he slid it off himself. But too quickly, he skinned himself and now had a limp and a throbbing head. Ziva and McGee were calling out tony and Gibbs' names yet there was no answer. Tim saw something moving not too far away from him and ran over, to see Tony clutching his leg.

"Ziva I got Tony!" he shouted through the dust

Ziva came rushing to Tonys side, she has never looked so worried about him before, apart from the time that his car had been blown up when he was in fact in the limo with….with Jeanne and her father Le Grenouille (the frog). Tony pushed Tim's hand away and slowly got to his feet. Both of them just looked at each other taking in the little time they had until one question sprung to Tonys mind.

"You found Gibbs Yet?" His voice was full of anxiety and judging from their silence, they had not yet found him. Tony ran off in the direction of where the door had been. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at the mess before his eyes, nothing but metal and brick lay before him. How was this possible? Who would of done this? Was it an accident? Who would do this? All these questions went round and round in Tonys mind. But there were no answers to them. No yet.

"Where are you Boss?" He said to himself. For a minute Anthony DiNozzo Jr prayed. He prayed that they would find their boss breathing. And, to find him soon. McGee had not been shocked by Tony's behaviour, he knew he and Gibbs were close but they were like a father son model. Always angry and pissed but always caring in a freaky kind of professional way. He caught up with Tony and could understand why he just stood there. It was a wreck. Ziva on the other hand was the only one to see Gibbs' face, just before the collapse. She had seen Tony fall backwards out of the warehouse, and she saw Gibbs still inside, not moving, not trying. He just stood there and smiled at her. Did he know this was going to happen? Ziva couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't fight, he always fought against anything bad. She pushed past he two agents and began to move the largest of the fallen rock to at least make it easier for them to move around. Tony got a rough idea to the layout as to where Gibbs was standing before the 'wrecking ball hit'. As soon as he began to move the rocks he saw Ziva and Tim also do the same both spread equally out. Little did they know, something was in the area. Something was watching them, but why? Who would want to just watch and not help?

Gibbs had heard the clicking; he immediately knew what it was and managed to push his senior field agent out of the door just before he were buried. But those few seconds between tackling DiNozzo and getting up again, he saw a glimpse. A glimpse of Ziva showing her true feeling, this made him smile and he was sure that she saw him do this. And that was it. Lights out for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p><em>Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as the last chapters :) Keep the reviews coming, chapter 4 coming soon!<em>


	4. Location, Location, Location

Tony was covered in sweat, dust and in….blood. His own blood, from when he skinned his own leg. Ziva could feel the anger building in herself due to not finding Gibbs yet. And McGee, he had never worked so hard (physically) but he knew it was worth it. He would do it for anyone especially those on team Gibbs. _WHAM! _McGee yelled over to Tony

"I'll be back soon!"

He sprinted off to his car and nearly blew a tyre while trying to get away so fast. Ziva and DiNozzo could only look on in shock as the probie sped away.

"DIG!" Tony instructed.

He decided then and there that he wouldn't forgive McGee, he abandoned Gibbs. He abandoned Hope.

* * *

><p>McGee felt his adrenaline rush kick in. It was the thought of digging that had brought the thought to the front of his mind. '<em>Jethro' <em>the German shepherd Abby had persuadfed Tim to adopt after being proven incocent in a case. He arrived at his apartment and left the car running, whilst he ran into his apartment. Tim was shaking too mnuch he couldn't find the right key.

"Come On!" he shouted at the door.

McGee can now hear Jethro barking his lungs off at the door, probably because he thinks its an intruder. As soon as Tim opened the door he saw Jethro sitting in the middle of the hallway whilst baring his teeth, until he noticed it was Tim aka Master. Tim managed to grab Jethros lead but why he did he never knew why, he was always in the car before he had even got near him. Before he knew it he was in the car with a dog drooling beside him in anticipation to where they were going.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo and David still had no luck in finding Gibbs, and there wasn't much liught left in the daym ut had already been four hours since the collapse, Ziva stopped digging because she heard something.<p>

"What is it?" asked Tony

"…..McGee"

Next minute the blue BMW came speeding round the corner, dust and gravel flying everywhere out from underneath the tyres. Tim saw Tony and Ziva staring at him with judgemental looks on their faces along with unforgiving eyes. He brought Jethro out of the car and up to the pile of rubble.

"Find Gibbs" he whispered to Jethro

Both Ziva and DiNozzo were stunned that McGee brought Jethro.

"Don't just stand there, we gotta find Gibbs!" Tony said with emotion in his voice.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed :D chapter 5 coming soon<p> 


	5. Legs

_OMG people thanks for the great reviews, I love them! I wont tell you anything about future chapter, so I will leave you all in suspense. P.s. I am trying to cover all POV of characters. If you want the perfect song for this chapter is: Coming Home - Gwyneth Paltrow (country strong)_

* * *

><p>Jethro knew who Gibbs was; he was the man who smelled of sawdust and bourbon sometimes. Ziva, she was the nice one who always tickled him behind the ear and always smelled of marc Jacobs's daisy but it was not over powering smell. Tony never let on he knew she wore it and….actually none of them told her they knew. But did they know? Tony was the one who smelled badly of too much Hugo boss aftershave. And Tim, he always smelled of something new, something…..mysterious yet nice. He was his master. Jethro always loved Abby when she visited. She always gave him attention and saved his life during a case. He would never forget this. Ever.<p>

Jethro was running around crazily in search for Gibbs whilst Tim, Tony and Ziva dug for their boss. Time was extremely limited now, Gibbs had been buried for at least 7 hours now and for a man his age, it wouldn't do anything for him. Suddenly Jethro began barking for his master.

"What is it boy?"

McGee ran over and began to dig with the assistance of Jethro.

"Over here guys!"

Tim could see a strip of the NCIS jacket. Now his adrenaline got the biggest boost. EVER! Jethro had began digging frantically but he could only do so much because Tony and Ziva were now also around Gibbs. But they forgot one thing. They, the team were on top of Gibbs! Jethro now sat back and let them do their work, he had done his part. Tim didn't care what Tony and Ziva were doing, all he wanted was to see his boss, breathing and living. Ziva had been looking in the wrong place along with Tony and all that went through her mind was _'Thank god for Jethro'. _Tony was bleeding from his fingers now, he couldn't feel the pain that they were causing him, shock was the answer for this. He could feel tears building up, now they found him. Now he was safe. But they were alone, no cell phone signal to call for help? But why? When McGee checked last there was a signal, but now, nothing. Little did they know they were being jammed. So no help for finding Gibbs, and No help for Gibbs. They were alone but with the conformation they found Gibbs.

'_Where am I?' _It was the one question that ran through Gibbs' mind. He was trapped, limited oxygen, and bleeding. But there was something even worse happening. Something unknown to Gibbs. 'My leg. Dam this hurts'. Gibbs tried moving his arms and found that his left hand was trapped underneath some pipe and his legs had been crushed by concrete. His head felt heavy and his gun….'GUN!' Gibbs couldn't remember what had happened to it. All he remember was a clicking noise and pushing DiNozzo out of the warehouse. Then it was lights out for him. While he lay there he wondered how long he had been under. Was it 5 minutes? Or 5 hours? And where was everyone else? He couldn't help but breathe faster, his lungs felt empty. The air was warm, he began to suffocate. Slowly he drifted into a sleep, one that he would not easily wake from.

***BACK TO PRESENT* **

DiNozzo felt the ground move from under him and shot off the pile, both Ziva and McGee had also felt it move and couldn't help but shake. What would happen if the pile caved in?

Gibbs was under there

Limited oxygen

He was old

Gibbs wasn't the man he used to be, he was once the fit marine who could survive anything but ever since being blown up and shot at, his body can't take much more. Slowly they pulled the pile towards themselves to make the crater of the hole bigger. Finally they could see the small pocket that was keeping Gibbs alive. Ziva had experience with things like these so she began to slowly move forward pulling more pieces of rubble apart. _Creeaaakkk. _Part of the structure bended with her weight but maintained itself. Slowly she moved even farther. She could see something through the opening. A boot. She pulled the smallest parts away to reveal a leg, no two legs, but there was blood around one of them. Out the corner of her eye she could see Tony coming round from another angle, so he could assist her. Tim also began to move slowly but he was just so scared he might hurt his boss. Jethro on the other hand was sitting back watching them. If he was needed he would assist but at the moment he would only get in the way.

Tony moved round the pile to be directly opposite Ziva, she was sweating from the concentration on her face and McGee was also just from exhaustion and anxiety. Tony he was calm well, acting calm when he was in fact like McGee. Scared. As Tony moved up to Ziva, he saw the blood and immediately got worried. Worried they were too late. Worried that Gibbs, their boss was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Are you in suspense? Good I like how it keeps you guys reading, next chapter is the BIG one :D keep the reviews coming please. Especially those who Love Gibbs. Go team GIBBS :D<em>


	6. Gibbs

_Hey guys , fast upload i know but this is the longest chapter, found it hard but love it. I dont know what something are called so ive done my best to explain. Enjoy :) _

* * *

><p>Abby was working away in her lab and had found out a couple of hours ago that Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim went out to a warehouse to investigate, but without Ducky which means no bodies. She was worried however that no-one had heard anything about them and that no-one could contact them. She even went to the extremes of tracing McGees phone but had problems because it had no signal to locate and surely he would of called if they were sending her evidence. Ducky had come up to see Abby and discuss any cold cases that were around 10 years old, they liked the 10 year old ones. Ducky could see that Abby was distracted that Gibbs had not contacted her to let her know how things were.<p>

"Everything will be fine my dear. If something was wrong we would have known about it"

"But I cant even find McGee, he always has his phone on and he's no signal, they would have used the radios then and the radios aren't working. I worried Ducky"

"I understand. But they have Gibbs with them, they will be fine"

Little did they know that Gibbs was not with them. They were alone with no help, not even Gibbs could help them, because they were the ones helping Gibbs. Back at the warehouse Tony instructed McGee to try and get communication back in order, how he was going to do this he had no idea because he didn't have a lot of electronic stuff with him, all he had was the radio in the NCIS van, stereo in the BMW and their cell phones. Whilst Tim was working out a way to do this DiNozzo and David worked on getting Gibbs out of his hole. It was completely dark now so they had to use flashlight which didn't really help. Ziva however made an invention to help them, they made a hole in their NCIS caps and taped their flashlights into them so they would stay steady and give them more mobility. Gibbs had no idea what was going on, he was out cold, couldn't feel his body and was peaceful. He was with his girl – Shannon and Kelly. Ziva managed to get all the small pieces of stone and concrete out of the way, Tony had also just finished doing his side. As they moved onto the next part they both looked at each other and saw the fear in both their eyes. A fear Tony had never seen in Ziva, Vice versa. McGee was using his inner geek to find a way to contact Ducky, Abby or Vance, so far no luck. Ziva and Tony saw a pole that was underneath a massive slab of concrete that had to be moved if they managed to get to Leroy in time. But the slab was just too heavy for the both of them.

"McGee, come and help with this" Tony asked/instructed

As McGee made his way over to help him he noticed the size of the slab and though _'How could anyone survive under all this?' _He knew he shouldn't be thinking things like this but he just couldn't help it especially when it was dark and was now 9 hours since Gibbs had seen them and had a good supply of oxygen.

"On 3 guys. ….1…2…..3!"

Everyone's back strained from the pressure of the slab but they only managed to get it a couple of foot away from where Gibbs was, but it would do. Next came the pole which Tony managed to do himself while McGee went back to the radio, stereo and phone and while Ziva moved more rocks/concrete. Once the pole was out of the way Tony and Ziva could see the extent of the damage it had done to Gibbs' legs. His Fibula was definitely broken and he had broken his ankle, in more than one place. _'Oh Boss' _Tony thought to himself. McGee was lucky to not see this because he was busy in the van, but Ziva knew what to expect in some way, as her being ex mossad. Ziva took her jacket off and placed it around his feet to keep them warm, he would already be cold from the look of it. (Imagine if you will – massive concrete pile, middle of it a mix of poles, mesh and concrete, in the middle Gibbs' legs whilst Tony and Ziva are around them). Gradually they freed Gibbs' right hand then arm whilst Tony done the same on his right, they felt for a pulse and found an extremely weak one.

"Pulse?" asked Tony

"Extremely weak Tony, if he's like this for another hour, he's dead"

"Better get a move on then"

Tony moved faster than before but at the same time watching out for anything that may fall in the crater they had created, he didn't want any extra damage being done to Jethros legs, especially with the damage they have already sustained. Slowly piece by piece they exposed his torso, but all of a sudden Ziva stopped.

"Ziva?"

"Look Tony." She pointed to his abdomen and could see that his jacket was ripped and his shirt underneath that was ripped! There were some small slabs on top of his abdomen which were easy to move but one of them looked like it had a pole through it, not a big one just a small one.

"Do we move it?" Ziva asked

"I….I don't know, would you remove it if it were a knife?"

"No, it would cause more bleeding, if it has not already pierced his heart or lungs"

"Right…let….lets get his face first then decide what to do with this" he pointed to the slab.

Gradually they moved the pieces around his shoulder then his face. _'Oh my….' _Ziva thought to herself, he looked grey. Ghostly. He was covered in dust and blood from somewhere, there were no visible signs of harm on his face, only his legs, abdomen, and hand had been the visible signs.

McGee was sitting in the passenger seat in the Van, fiddling with wires of all colours.

"Come on, please please please" he prayed for it to work. He managed to recreate an old wireless radio that would reach to certain frequencies especially with the power they had from the BMW and the NCIS van. Slowly he heard something

"Dispatch 312, come in"

"Wrong frequency" he said to himself. He kept messing around with the frequency channels until

"Its only fear after all (music)"

"ABBY!" he was delighted he managed to find her stereo because she always listened to music. All he had to do now was figure out how to communicate to her. He pressed the radio/handset (bit you speak into)

"Abby?" he didn't think she would hear. How else would he be able to communicate with Abby? MORSE CODE. He pressed the radio as if he were going to speak and it paused her music then played.

Back in the lab abby was listening to her music as usual looking through the cold cases. Suddenly her music paused, just as she looked towards her stereo it played again, then when she turned her back it paused.

"You might want to get that looked at" said Ducky

"Its never done this before and its brand new"

"Hm….dont like all these fancy gadgets they bring out"

"Aw come on Ducky, where would we be without AFIS, or the mass-spec?"

"Doing everything by hand my dear"

Abby couldn't help but smile to this because it was true, they have done it in the past but it takes up more time. _'Wait a second' _Abby thought. Her music was pausing and playing at different lengths, could it be?

"Ducky?" she looked puzzled yet startled

"Yes my dear?"

"Is that…..is that why I think it is?"

"Depends what we are talking about"

"Listen to the music"

As ducky listened with severe concentration, he now knew what Abby was talking about. It was morse code.

"That's…"

"Morse code!" they both said together

Abby ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write down the dots and dashes that she could make out in the song.

**.- -… -… -.- -** (Abby in morse code) = Dot dash, dash dot dot dot, dash dot dot dot, dash dot dash dash

"Ducky!"

"I know" he replied

Abby went over to her stereo and turned it on and off, to say yes in the code.

McGee managed to get the message to abby, she knew someone was there. He continued to use morse code to tell them what had happened to Gibbs and the team and where they were. Ducky was better at morse so he managed to say to McGee he would send help, what help though? Most of the teams in the building had their own cases. Ducky took it upon himself that he would tell Leon Vance about what had happened to the team. He seemed to take it the worst. I mean he and Gibbs had worked together, for a long time both in NCIS then now as Director.

Back at the warehouse McGee went over to help with the digging of Gibbs' head because he needed oxygen fast. It had taken almost an hour for McGee to make the dam radio and an extra 15 minutes to get the message to Abby.

"Got through to Abby, theyre gonna send a team out here and an ambulance"

"How long?"

"An hour tops for the ambulance"

Tony knew that Gibbs wouldn't have an hour left in him, especially if they had to take the pole/slab off him. He just prayed for once that nothing terrible would happen to the team, they already had enough. There was Franks, Lee and others, but the one that stayed on Tonys mind was Kate. She had no right to die that way, she was hunted like an animal by Ari. He wished he was the one that killed him instead of Ziva, but she had done it. That was the end of his story. Ziva managed to get all the rubble away from Gibbs, all that remained now was the slab. McGee was told to go get the BMW so they had something to put Gibbs in, the van would not get up all the rubble. As Tony and McGee lifted the slab she could see the pole was longer than what they first thought. It punctured his skin and looked as if he had been shot in the chest.

"Hold it!" she shouted.

"He's going to bleed out once we take this out of him so we got to get him to A & E fast."

"Well lets do it then" Tony said with emotion in his voice

"1….2…3…..GO!" They lifted the slab really fast and threw it to the side of the pile. They put Gibbs into the BMW and Ziva got behind the wheel, she was the fastest driver out of them all and knew where to go, she memorised the way they came and knew where the nearest hospital was.

"Anyone coming?" she asked

"I….." McGee didn't know if he wanted to , he couldn't cope with another death

"I'll go" said Tony. He sat in the back with Gibbs and applied pressure to his chest wound. Gibbs had no idea what was going on, all he saw were his girls running through fields and playing with them. He had missed them so much, it had been so many years since he had heard Kellys laugh and felt shannons kiss on his lips. He was for the first time in a long time, at peace.

****back to reality***

McGee said he would stay behind and collect some evidence whilst he waited for the other team to arrive and help him .

"McGee…"

"Ziva?"

"Be careful and watch your back, I feel we've been played and we're…."

"Being watched"

"Yes, you felt it to?"

"I feel cautious"

Tony felt Gibbs' pulse and it was fading fast, too fast.

"Hang in their boss, Ziva drive" She sped off leaving a dust trail behind her, all she could see in her rear view mirror was McGee standing in the middle of the road, with his hands to his face, she could only imagine he was crying for his boss. She knew how he felt.

Time, was now against them.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed people. Gibbs is found, but what will happen next? You'll have to wait, going to upload soon so please Review :)<em>


	7. Bag & Tag

_Be prepared people, the ending will keep you reading, review the last chapter and this one please_

* * *

><p>McGee couldn't help but let the tears flood from his eyes, his boss was hurt. Badly and he couldn't do anything to help him. All he had to do now was find out who done this to his boss. Tony had instructed him to stay behind and collect any visible evidence from the centre of the crater where they found Gibbs. <em>'Shouldn't be me doing this' <em>He thought to himself. Ziva was the probie not Tim, he had proven himself. So what if Ziva was an ex-assassin, he didn't kill people because daddy said so. McGee let out a scream – AGHHHH! He sometimes wondered why he was still at NCIS when he was treated like a baby but, only one thing kept him there. Abby. She stayed with him when he was in trouble and they worked great together. The two geeks. He always got jittery when around her and she knew this because she would make comment about it but he never took anything further. But he would always care for her. No matter what. He made his way back to the crater with his field kit and began to mark the evidence which was visible. Once he done that he went around taking pictures of what he had marked. He then took swabs of any liquids or anything that looked suspicious. One thing he knew was there was Gibbs' blood. Fairly obvious from where it was, it gave the outline of Gibbs' body. More tears rolled down his face. Gibbs was the father figure of the team and especially to McGee since he never saw or spoke to his father a lot, maybe once a year if he were lucky but it was always him that would phone up, never his dad. Suddenly McGee stopped in his tracks, something was leaking out from somewhere under the rubble, he took a swab of it and photographed it so Abby could identify what it is, it had an acidic smell to it but didn't burn the soil. Can soil burn though? Hm… Tim had got everything he could get at the moment without disturbing the crime scene. All he had to do now was wait for the back-up team and Ducky who would remove all the bodies they got a long the way. Tim heard the coroners van before it arrived on the gravel.

"Hey Palmer"

"Hey McGee, any news?"

McGee just shook his head. Tony and Ziva had only been gone 20 minutes and he thought it would take around another 40 before he heard anything back from them. Ducky stepped out of the van to find nothing but destruction in front of him. '_My, my' _He whispered to himself. Nothing could have prepared team Gibbs for this he was thinking. He then came to the conclusion that this was no accident. It was meant for someone, but who? Gibbs? Or someone else on the team. McGee went over to Ducky and explain that there's was a body in one warehouse and that Gibbs was away to A & E.

"Which Hospital?"

"I…..I don't know. Tony and Ziva just drove off and I didn't get a chance to ask"

Ducky was angry at this, his best friend was in severe damage from what Timothy told him but apart from that he wanted to ask the doctors how Jethro was doing. Now they would have to wait for Ziva or Tony to phone him to find out. Ducky went over to the body that had been blown out of the water tank and immediately knew this was going to be some case. The body had its arms missing and its right leg, where they were however he had no idea.

"Timothy?"

"Yeah Ducky?"

"Did this body have arms and legs when it…." He motioned towards the area

"Eh…..don't think so, I never really noticed but if I had to put money on it I'd say it blew up like that"

Great now the team had to find arms and legs. This was going to be a fun case now, it reminded him of the port-to-port killer. Once the back up team arrived Tim said he would follow Ducky and Palmer back to the Navy Yard. Mainly he meant go back and comfort Abby, he knew she would be in a state.

200ft away someone was watching everything. They saw the collapse, saw them take someone out of a pile of rubble and saw two of the three people leave in a car, only one man remained. What to do? Ran through their mind. Just as they were about to go closer, a van pulled up then another BMW. _'Looks like they're not going to leave' _ He/she said to themselves. Another time, they thought.

In the BMW Gibbs' pulse had slowed down a lot, it was hardly there and Tony was applying as much pressure as he could, that is with Zivas driving. He chose her to drive because he knew she had a lot of experience in fast off road driving, even though he now regretted it. He could feel his stomach doing summersaults.

"How long Ziva?"

"10 minutes tops."

"Hang in there boss, only 10 more minutes"

He looked so helpless, yet at peace. It was a rare scene for Tony seeing his boss this peaceful , the only other time he saw him like this was when he rescued him from the river. It was like a repeat. Little did he know Gibbs had no idea what was being said, he was pushing Kelly on a swing while Shannon prepared a meal for them. He was laughing but felt sore in the chest for some reason. He had a bruise on his chest when he looked in the mirror a couple of minutes later, when he touched it….he felt nothing. He couldn't even cry with happiness about being with his baby girl.

Ziva noticed Gibbs' head rolling around in the back of the car, she knew he wouldn't make it but she was already pushing the car to its limit doing 150mph on a 60mph road. Thank God she had her badge on her encase they got pulled over but she wouldn't stop for anyone. 10 minutes later they were still on the road and Gibbs' breathing became raspy. Tony could see that there was some damage to his lungs but they didn't know what was really going on, neither did Gibbs.

"We are here Tony."

Tony grabbed Gibbs while Ziva ran and got a doctor, they wheeled him into A & E and down so many corridors that Tony had no idea where they were headed.

"I'm sorry Sir but you cant come in"

"What? I've gotta he's my boss"

"We'll let you know after he's been in surgery to stitch him up and clean his wounds."

Tony was helpless. He had been with his boss for so long that the emptiness felt it would shroud him and never let go. Was Gibbs going to make it?

In the E.R room the doctor stripped Gibbs out of his dusty clothes and laid them to the side for the agents to collect. There was so much damage, they could visibly see his legs were broken and that his hand had been crushed. These were not the most extensive injuries, the whole in his chest was a bigger problem. Blood kept oozing out of it and the doctor tried everything to stop it, the only decision that remained was to open him up. Doctor Philip Mason was in charge of what went on and from what he heard this man was lucky to be alive. Slowly then cracked open his rib cage to expose his heart and lungs. Whatever had been in this man had clipped his right ventricle, it looked easy to fix but there was also something very wrong. He gently lifted up Gibbs' heart and saw…

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh! Cliff Hanger! I know I know you all want to know what it is, but i wont tell, keep hanging on people! Review please :D <em>


	8. The watcher

_Well I hope that You all didnt have a nervous breakdown waiting for chapter 8. Enjoy and if ive went into detail on biological terms its cause im a biology student_

* * *

><p>…...shrapnel! If this was to go into his heart this man was dead. Doctor Mason didn't know what to do so took x-rays of the mans heart and would think about what to do later. In the mean time he went to work re-aligning Gibbs' legs so he would be able to walk again as long as there wasn't any spinal damage, and he put a metal plate into his hand so that the bones would heal and still be able to use that hand. He felt sorry for the guy, of all the things he had seen this would make the top 10. <em>'What the hell happened to you?" <em>He thought. It took 4 hours to do everything for him but in the end the doctor couldn't help but admire his work. The nurses took him to the ICU and let the people whom he came with know what had went on. But one of the nurses came back into the O.R.

"Hey Mandy, we're finished here now"

"Yeah I know Philip but the people outside are feds"

"FBI?"

"No…..NCIS"

"NCIS? What they doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know and they would like to speak to you." Philip Manson was worried here now, if something went wrong with the person he just operated on then he would be the guilty one, he'd be the one people would look to for answer.

Tony and Ziva waited outside the room the whole time, Tony went and got coffee but by the time he came back officer David was asleep, she looked worn out. With all the emotions, work and driving she had done, no wonder she was tired. Tony sat there thinking about what had all happened, he made a list in his mind about what would need to be done, especially if he was now in charge seeing as he was the senior field agent….and Gibbs was going to be out of action for a while. He also made a list of the people who would want to hurt Gibbs but soon discovered there were going to be hundreds, especially with the amount of people that he had put away for crimes like murder, drugs, rape and others. Ziva sturred under his arm, she now had her head on his lap and couldn't help wonder how lovely she looked. Tony never cared, but he did for Ziva just like he did for Jeanne. Suddenly he shot up out of his seat and flashed his shield.

"NCIS, where you taking him?"

"To ICU sir"

"Can I speak to the person who done the surgery please"

"Eh….yeah one moment please"

When Doctor Manson came out he looked nervous like all doctors did. He had glasses, brown hair, small stubble for a beard, and had gloves…..covered in blood. Tony couldn't help why there was soo much blood. Then he looked at his own hand. Blood, no flesh could be seen just blood.

"Im Doctor Philip Manson, how can I assist NCIS?"

"That mans our boss and…what happened in there"

"Oh...sorry (he motioned to his hands) your boss…."

"Agent Gibbs"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs has sustained two broken legs, and a shattered hand, those we were able to fix no problem…."

"And his chets?"

"Well…..there was a lot of internal bleeding and we couldn't stop it (Tony was about to speak) but we had to open his chest up to see what was all going on, we found that whatever was in him clipped his Right Ventricle which cause the blood to pour out everywhere. When we were stitching up his heart however we found something…..unusual"

"Like what?" Ziva had now spoken in a tired tone

"Shrapnel to be precise, but we don't know what will happen if we take it out so its still in him but it looks like its been there a while"

Tony couldn't remember a time when Gibbs had mentioned shrapnel and he was sure that he would of told him especially Tony. He was like the son he never had and Gibbs was the father Tony had never had. So many emotions were in the room that the doctor found this awkward. He then said that he would go check on how agent Gibbs was and that they may not be able to see him just yet. Ziva said she would wait in the car for Tony, she couldn't handle anymore bad news about Gibbs. Tony sat back down but couldn't stay still, one minute he would be sitting the next standing. The silence in the corridor was intimidating. He couldn't stand it anymore, he went down the way the doctor went and came across him inside a room. Tony knew he shouldn't go in but he just couldn't help himself, something was pulling himself towards it.

"Doc…."

"Agent DiNozzo! I said wait outside"

"I…Im sor…." He noticed who the patient was…..Gibbs

He peered round the doctors shoulder and was stunned by what he saw. Gibbs' chest was taped, his legs in plaster and his hand was also in plaster. His boss was hurt, but his eyes…..they were so so peaceful.

"Mr DiNozzo, you cant stay today because hes not in a great way. We'll contact you when you can."

Tony gave the doctor his card and told him to make sure he did. But from what he saw it looked like Gibbs would be in this way for a while. Tony made his way down to the car park.

As he approached the car he heard something…..sobbing. Ziva was sobbing her eyes out over Gibbs and Tony couldn't help but join her, their boss had survived so much but he didn't think he would come through this. If he did he was a cat…..but how many lives were left? Tony climbed into the car beside Ziva and saw that she quickly wiped away her tears.

"You ok?"

"I am fine Tony" she was persistent in telling herself this. Tony decided to drive back to the navy yard. He didn't notice it but there was blood on the back seat and on his hands still. Ziva saw the blood on the seat though and knew it would be taken to the evidence garage to be processed.

******Back at the warehouse******

NCIS were just finishing gathering all the evidence they could find and taking the crime scene photos. McGee was still there making sure everything went to plan but something was telling him, that he was being watched. How he knew though, he had no idea. Maybe he was getting the famous Gibbs gut.

"All set, Timothy" Ducky shouted over to him.

"Right Ducky" McGee couldn't help but look around looking for some sign of someone else in the area. But he couldn't see anyone. He climbed into the BMW and followed Ducky and Palmer away from the Crime Scene with the other team tagging along behind. Tim felt he was leaving a nightmare behind, but this was no nightmare.

The man who had been watching what was going on, saw the people leave and now wanted to move in for a better look. Little did he know, he had been getting watched as well. He turned round and saw a gun facing him

"I….I didn't mean to trespass. I'm leav….." _BANG_

The poor man didn't manage to finish what he was saying. He now lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood with a 9mm hole in his head. Nobody heard a thing due to the silencer being on the gun. But the person who pulled the trigger, couldn't let anyone know he was there. He was just a shadow and as far as Leroy Jethro Gibbs was alive, he would remain a shadow.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 in the making people, keep reading and review please! :) <em>


	9. We have each other

_Sorry it has taken so long to up-date ive been sitting exams and didnt know what the best way would be to tell the next part, any how here the next chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>***The Navy Yard***<strong>

Ducky had arrived down at autopsy and was in the process of putting the John Doe on the table. McGee was up in the bull pen looking through the photos they had all taken. But he knew he should really go down to see Abby, but the question remained…..should he take a caf-pow! He decided not to because she may not welcome it. Just as he stood up from his desk heard the elevator doors go _DING, _immediately he looked up expecting Tony, Ziva or even Gibbs to walk through the doors. Instead it was Janice from Personnel. He made his way to the elevator and selected the floor Abbys lab was on. The ride in the elevator felt like it was taking forever, what was seconds seemed like hours to McGee. _DING_ Now came the hard part of letting Abby know.

"Abby?" She was nowhere to be seen

McGee went through to the other part of her office and still couldn't find her anywhere _(Silent Sobs) _ Tim went over to her computer and could just see her boot sticking out from under her desk.

"Abbs?"

"Hey McGee"

"What ya under there for?"

"Worrying….Panicking….Scared" McGee just wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap so she could never be hurt again, but he knew she didn't want that, and he knew she didn't feel the same way he did.

"Come On" He offered a helping hand to get her out of the space so they could talk better and he could comfort her, without letting his emotions for her show to much, and his emotions for his boss. Immediately when they were back to normal both sitting down, Abby embraced McGee in a massive bear hug, she was crying into his shoulder. He didn't let go, he knew that she needed to get this out of her system but she cried harder than ever, did she know something? Tim couldn't help but let a tear slip down his cheek, his boss was in a bad way when they got him in the car and if they hadn't made it in time…_'No Tim, you cant think like that, you just cant!' _He thought to himself. Just as they began to break the hug away, Tony and Ziva came into the room.

"Ziva!" Abby ran towards her and they both decided to go up to the bull pen, well that's what they all thought, the men when to their restroom and the girls went to their. Tony and Tim hadn't said a word whilst in the elevator, Ziva and Abby just hugged each other. But they all knew what they were all thinking. What was going to happen to Gibbs? As soon as Ziva was in the door, Abby locked it behind them. Ziva couldn't hold herself back now, she let the tears just flow while Abby held her close, Abby still had tears to shed after her Senior Field Agent.

"Its….its all my fault" Ziva chocked out between sobs

"Don't be silly, how could you have known this was going to happen?"

"I….I should have heard it….I should have saved him" She couldn't stop the tears now, it was the first time she had shown her emotion ever since Jennys death. Abby just embraced her in a hug and patted her on the back at the same time, she had never seen Ziva like this. Abby now felt like the older sister in the NCIS family.

In the mens restroom Tony just stood looking at himself in the mirror whilst McGee was….busy. _'Who have I become?' _Tony thought to himself. He wasn't his father he knew that, he wasn't a gambler or rich but was a player of some sort, he wasn't his mother. Who was Anthony DiNozzo? All he could see was the blood on his boss, the blood that stained his mind. McGee on the other hand, was in a world of his own, he went over to the sink and washed his hand, but didn't dry them. He couldn't even look in the mirror at himself, let alone look at Tony. Tony could see the probie was hurting, and badly. He offered a friendly shoulder to the probie and they both just for a second, gave each other a meaningful hug, nothing of love but just of friendship and grievance. They decided to go back to the bull pen and wait for the girls. The silence that lingered was terrible, who would break the ice first? Just as McGee was about to say something Abby and Ziva appeared, both with bloodshot eyes from crying, but Ziva patted Abby on the back and went round the corner, she wanted to be alone at the moment. Tony could see she was hurting more than she ever had in the past and knew she wanted to be alone, but he couldn't, something inside him was saying _'Go after her Man!' _He slowly rose out of his chair and didn't want to make it obvious he was going to Ziva so he went the other way and would sneak around another way. Now it was just McGee and Abby in the Bull pen.

Abby just wanted to crawl up into a ball and forget everything that happened, she would go see Gibbs later and see how he was doing. McGee just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Later…..Later would you like to, well could you please come…..come with me to see….."

She didn't have to say anything else. McGee nodded because he also wanted to check how his boss was doing. Abby couldn't contain her emotions anymore she just let everything get to her and burst into tears, Tim hated seeing her this way so went over to her and imbraced her in one of his bear hugs. He could feel her shaking in his grasp. They stayed like this for another 5 minutes until McGee was sure she would be ok. None of them had noticed Ziva leaving the bull pen, she was away to the break room to grab some cheap tasteless coffee. Tony had thought she would be going to the elevator but had just seen her turn round the corner. He used all his agent skills to sneak up to her but as usual it didn't work, however if she knew he was there she didn't let on. '_B2'_ She selected on the machine for a white coffee with 2 sugars. She didn't normally drink coffee but right now she needed it with the extra sugar in it. Whilst she was waiting for the machine to pour her coffee, she could help recall everything that had just happened. _Tony stumbling out of the door frame, seeing the fear in Gibbs's eyes, then nothing but dust. Jethro digging in the right place, seeing Gibbs's hand then seeing him hurt, broken and bleeding in the car._ Everything was overwhelming to her. She put her hands to her face and cried into them. Tony saw all this, he would never let her know how he truly felt about her, it was a little more than friendship. Tony went up behind Agent David and put his arms around her. He knew she would not push him away but at the same time he was worried she may take it wrongly. Ziva felt two arms go around her, she felt safe, she felt that she was not alone anymore. She turned round and saw Tony, for a moment they looked into each others eyes and understood how they both felt. For the first time both were scared. Ziva just cuddled into DiNozzo and he accepted this. They needed each other, everyone did, Abby needed McGee, Ziva needed Tony, Jimmy had Breena, Vance had his wife, but who did Ducky have?

* * *

><p><em>WOW what did you guys think? eh, eh? Please review i love to know what my readers think THANK YOU! X<em>


End file.
